Ashes In The Caverns
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in BOTFA. As the Company hide away in the walls of Erebor, Fili, Kili and the others try to coax Thorin from his goldsickness. When Thorin finally crosses a line no one thought he would, the brothers are sent to scout the rest of the abandoned stronghold- but an enemy has a plan. Will Thorin remember what is most important to him, before it is too late? Please R&R- rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is the third instalment of my 'Blades in the Dark' trilogy- but you don't need to have read the previous two parts to understand this :)**

**This will have lots of Durin Feels, some angst and comfort and above all brotherly feels, something that I thought was lacking in BOTFA.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Fili kicked a stone down the passageway that led to the halls of gold, readjusting his grip on the small plate of food he'd gathered from the table. It was a modest meal of cheese, bread and some meat, but from what Bilbo had told them when they arrived, Thorin wasn't up to even eating this.

He'd left Kili with the others- his brother was loathe to visit Thorin since he'd shouted at him the previous day when he'd tried to chide him into coming to the food hall. Kili had stormed out of the gold room shaking his head with anger, but only Fili had seen the tears that he wiped away with his palm as he walked back to the others.

He stopped at the door, a sense of worry falling into his chest. The door led to the vast cavern of gold, and he could see it shining even now, and as he pushed the stone door open the blast of colour and shine was almost overpowering.

As he walked down the stone steps he heard the clinking of coins as Thorin counted them, and the occasional crash as he threw something aside.

'Uncle,' he called down, stopping on the last step. Thorin didn't even look up. 'Uncle!'

Thorin peered up from his investigation, before using his foot to sieve through another pile. 'It has to be here somewhere...' He muttered, making his way slowly to Fili, who was starting to feel uneasy.

'You need to eat, uncle,' he said as Thorin stopped beside him, eyes to the gold below them. 'You'll waste away if you don't.'

'It needs to be counted! And the Arkenstone-'

'- Has waited years and years...it can wait a while longer.' Fili interjected, pushing the plate into his uncle's palms. Thorin looked up with dark eyes, but nodded his acceptance, sitting down on the step and eating some bread.

'We need scales.' He said, mouth still full- the old Thorin would have been disgusted.

'We have none large enough,' Fili replied, sitting down on the step above, gazing at the vast wealth of their people. 'So much gold...' He muttered. He didn't know wealth had the power to change as much as it had. He tried to imagine Smaug lying in this room, revelling in the glory of such a horde-he didn't like to think of the dragon too much.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' The pride in Thorin's voice was almost sickening.

Fili frowned to himself, resisting an urge to shrug. 'Not quite the word I'd use….' He settled for saying.

'Oh?' Thorin barked, putting down the plate with a crash. 'What word would you use for it, then?'

'Well, it is nice- I just don't feel the same way you do, is all.' Fili said quickly. He knew it was unwise to argue with Thorin now- where once he could teasingly banter with his uncle, Thorin now took every remark as a personal attack, as an insult.

'You should covet it as much as I! You will rule under the mountain when I am gone- this will all be yours.' Thorin snapped, before turning away with a dark look. 'We didn't journey on this quest for you and your brother to be so ungrateful!'

'Ungrateful? Uncle, you have us wrong! We're just worried about you-you don't sleep, you hardly eat! When was the last time you felt fresh air?'

'Once I find the Arkenstone we can celebrate and I can return to normal- but for now I will not rest till I have found the King's Jewel!'

'Come with me to the others; come join your people now!' Fili pleaded, gesturing to the upper halls with a hand.

'I said no!' Thorin's voice was venom; Fili flinched with the force of it, but before he could answer Thorin had begun walking back into the middle of the gold, again lost to reason.

He breathed in deeply, to try and calm himself. He'd try again in the evening- he wouldn't give up that easily. 'Kili and I will be back later.' He called, not in the least surprised when Thorin didn't even look up.

He picked up the empty plate with a small feeling of satisfaction; at least he'd got him to eat something. It was more than the others had managed to do.

He started walking back up the steps when the clinking sounds stopped and he heard his name. Turning round he saw Thorin looking at him, the old smile back on his face- maybe the food had done him good? Maybe that was all he had needed?

'Once I find the Arkenstone, I shall teach you how to rule properly.' He called, looking at him as if Fili was supposed to be pleased.

He instead gave him a small smile back, and nodded. 'That sounds good. Thank you, Uncle.' He said, before turning back and continuing his slow walk back to the upper caverns.

As he neared the door he heard the crashing and clinking start up again, coupled with the odd mutter from Thorin. He stood listening for a while, before he felt a presence behind him.

'Didn't think he'd eat it.' Kili muttered darkly, standing beside him.

'Must have been hungry today,' Fili shrugged, 'he seemed to be better today, more talkative.'

'Probably spotted a particularly good looking piece of treasure, no doubt.' Kili muttered tersely.

'Don't be like that; he needs help- not everyone turning against him!' Fili berated quietly as they made their way up towards the others.

The company used to be quiet even with Thorin with them, but now it was silent, brooding. They heard no noise as they continued up to the wall Thorin had forced them to build to cut them off from trouble.

'He's done this himself,' Kili replied as they stood looking across to the smouldering ruins of Laketown.

'Something has...changed him. The Thorin I know has gone, and in his place-' Fili began, sadness washing over him.

'It's the gold! Remember the stories Balin told us about great Grandfather? His Gold-sickness?' Kili butted in, eyes still dark, 'he's gone mad, Fili.'

'He- he's just overwhelmed. This is his life...our lives. This was all that he's ever wanted.' Fili reasoned. 'He just needs time to adjust, and then he'll be fine...' He finished, looking to his brother for support and finding an unconvinced look.

'I don't like the idea as much as you- but the Thorin we know has gone. So you think he'll change? Who are you trying to convince...me or you?' His brother muttered, before laying a gloved hand on his forearm. 'We've got bigger things to worry about than Uncle and his search for jewels.' He muttered, tossing his head in the direction of Dale. Fili looked across at the numerous small fires around the town, feeling his heart sink.

'If Thorin doesn't snap out of this soon, we'll be overrun- these people want what is theirs.' Kili muttered, panic in his own stomach.

'Kili, he'll be ok...' Fili replied, now with no faith in his own words. As Kili snorted and turned away, they heard their names being called from the food hall- Bofur's call for dinner.

'Come on, let's go and be with the others,' Fili said, smiling across at Kili, squeezing his shoulder as he passed. 'Let's not fight between each other; that's the last thing we need.'

Their talk returned to trivial matters as they walked the short distance to the food hall, where the talk was as warm as the fires.

A small figure in the shadows watched them go, eyebrows knitted together as he looked down to the cavern where Thorin still was. Bilbo felt worry knot in his chest, and slowly he pulled out the glowing stone, holding it in his palms. He saw himself reflected in its surface, saw the image of a scared hobbit who had no idea what to do staring back.

He jumped as he heard Bofur yell his name again, almost dropping the Arkenstone. 'Coming!' He called back, stowing the jewel safely back in his jacket before hurrying to join the others, minus their leader once more.

* * *

><p>As darkness fell around the Lonely Mountain, a horde of Orcs fed the fires in their caves whilst others hunted for flesh. In the largest cave the white Warg lay at the entrance, red eyes transfixed on the walls of Erebor.<p>

Inside the cave the orcs laid an elk at the feet of their leader. Azog dismissed them with a growl, standing up and making them scatter. Kicking the dead carcass away for later, he walked to the Warg, putting a hard hand on its head.

He called to the fighters below to get their attention, who stood up with malicious expressions, eager for their orders. 'I cannot wait until the war to watch the dwarf scum die!' He began, the Warg growling beside him.

'Take your best- I want the line of Durin destroyed before it begins!' He finished, the course language of the Orcs harsh against the wind. 'They will not be expecting it!'

The rest of the Orcs squealed and cried their agreement, slamming their blades and spears to the ground as the group was gathered.

'Bring them to me, alive or dead!' Was Azog's final order, before he looked across to Erebor, a wide smile spreading grotesquely across his face as the Orcs continued their cacophony.

As the fires of Dale petered out as night fully drew in, the shadows of the orcs reflected against the rocks towards Erebor, before they slowly faded away, as silent and deadly as death itself...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I've already written other chapters to this, so my updating will either be weekly or whenever I think is a good time, but hopefully no longer than a week!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the others slowly dispersed from the dinner hall to find somewhere to sleep, Fili sat back with a small tankard of ale, staring into the fire. Where had it all gone so wrong? Was Kili right- was it hopeless to think Thorin could come back?

He looked round as Kili bade him goodnight- they had found the old quarters of their family, and had settled in what they believed had been their Uncle Frerin's rooms. They kept Thorin's for their uncle, dusting off the beds, drapes and tables just in case he decided to rest properly.

'Goodnight, I'll be up in a moment.' He called back, closing his eyes as the footsteps stopped and Kili sighed. 'Don't spend all night fretting about Thorin- he hasn't worried about us since we arrived.' His brother muttered, voice still laced with irritation.

'Someone has to think of him, if he won't think of himself.' He replied, before turning to him and giving him a smile. 'I'll be up soon,' he repeated, winking at him like he used to, 'you don't have to wait for me.'

'Don't worry, I won't- I want at least half an hour's sleep before you start up your snoring!' Kili quipped, before giving one of the first true laughs Fili had heard him utter since they'd arrived and walking out of the room.

Fili sat back as silence descended once more, sighing softly. He drained the dregs of his tankard as the fire sputtered and made to stand up, thinking to check on Thorin once more. He found the way barred as Bilbo suddenly stood in front of him, eyes once again in the knotted frown he'd recently always sported.

'Bilbo?' He asked, sensing unrest in his friend, 'What's wrong?'

'I...I, that is to say...' Bilbo started, unsure of how to proceed. He needed to tell someone about his possession of the Arkenstone, to let someone else know what he was doing.

'Yes?' Fili replied, now frowning himself. 'Has Thorin said something to you? He doesn't mean what he says, not anymore.'

'No, it's not that, it's...'

'It's what?'

'Just...is there any more ale? I rather fancy a small tankard.'

'Oh, yes, it's over there-' Fili replied, pointing to the barrel by the door. 'Sorry for fearing the worst. I've not had much good to think of since we got here.'

'I know...' Bilbo answered, inwardly cursing himself as he crossed the room to the tankard. 'I don't think any of us expected this to happen.'

'No, I don't think we did.' Fili replied, looking into the embers of the dying fire. He stood up with a sniff, giving Bilbo a broad smile that he knew didn't meet his eyes. 'I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight Bilbo.' He muttered, before crossing the room and heading out of the door, turning left to head down to the Gold rooms for the last time that night.

'Night.' Bilbo called back, before closing his own eyes in sorrow as the door shut beside him.

* * *

><p>Kili paced his rooms, too agitated to sleep in a silence without his brother. He knew he shouldn't rely on Fili for comfort, but in the vast quarters they had settled in, he felt the only dwarf for miles.<p>

The fire crackled in the hearth, and he fed another circle of wood into it as he waited for Fili to come up.

He groaned as he realised where he would probably be; he was probably making sure Thorin was alright before turning in.

He sighed tersely as he opened the door and walked out, feeling immediately the contrast in temperature as he walked down the stone corridors.

The walk down to the gold chambers was a long one, and by the time Kili had finally made it to the vast caverns he was cold and irritable. He pushed open the door with a little difficulty, before something on the other side moved away and let him through. Fili had been standing by the door with his hand on the handle, by the way his arm fell to his side as he stepped over to allow Kili some more room.

He gave his brother a quizzical look, before noting that Fili's lip was quivering; but with anger or emotion he didn't know. 'What's the matter?' He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Fili?'

'Nothing, it's alright Kili,' Fili replied, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

'Doesn't look it to me.'

'I just...overstepped a line is all.'

'You? Overstepping a line?' Kili snorted and shook his head. 'That I'd like to see!'

'I said don't worry, let's just go back up...'

'No, I want to know what's upset you- what has he said now?'

'Kili-'

'It _was_ him, wasn't it?' Kili demanded, and the silence he received in return was enough an answer for him. 'He can't keep pushing us away...' He growled, before making his way further into the room, ignoring Fili's protests.

They found Thorin where Fili had left him- sitting with his back against a pillar, letting gold coins run through his fingers.

'What have you said to Fili?' Kili demanded, looking at him with dark eyes. 'He's only trying to help you!'

'Kili...' Fili muttered, attempting to grab his brother's shoulder- Kili rolled it away with a growl.

'No, Fili, he needs to be told!' He muttered, turning to face his uncle to find him now stood in front of him, eyes equally as dark.

'All I ask for is help. Help to find the Arkenstone, our birth right!' He began, his deep voice laced with anger. 'I thought my own kin would want to help...to find what is theirs after all.'

'But this- what you're doing- it's madness! And yet you cannot see it!' Kili retorted, ignoring the jibe.

'I only wish to find the Arkenstone!'

'But that isn't all, is it?' Kili replied, 'you stay in here for days with your gold, and you don't come out unless you're forced- everyone feels your lack of presence! _We _miss you!'

'When I find the-'

'You're not listening!' Kili cried, his voice echoing in the cavern. Thorin looked at him, a smile dawning on his face as the noise stopped.

'I'll make a king of you yet.' He said, nodding slowly. 'I had my doubts, but you have a hard heart for ruling...unlike some.' He added, eyes flicking to Fili, who shook his head sadly. It had come to this, had it?

'If this is what being the King under the Mountain entails- then I want no part of it!' Kili growled, before turning away.

'Come on Fili, we can't get through to him like this,' he muttered, before they headed back up the piles of gold to reach the steps.

'You will learn what it takes to be a King one day, boys!' Thorin shouted after them, but they didn't turn round to see.

They instead left him to his gold, and as they began their ascent back up to their rooms, both brothers shaking with anger and emotion, their footfalls was the only noise as they each fell into their own frustrated silences.

* * *

><p>As night fell and darkness began to drift into the cracks and crevices of Erebor, rain began to fall heavily outside...conveniently masking the noises of the Orcs trying to break their way, slowly but surely, into the mountainous stronghold. Finally, as the moon rose high in the night sky, the rock shifted, allowing access to the group who stowed inside, already readying themselves for the task ahead..<p>

**thanks for reading! In the next chapter it'll become apparent how deep Thorin really has gone into his sickness, as he starts to think someone may have the Arkenstone... Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo woke up the same way he always did since he'd arrived here at the mountain- with a distinct feeling of unease. None of the group knew how each day would turn out, leading to all of them waking up with a feeling of dread already settled in the pits of their stomachs, each nodding sombrely to the other as the shuffled in the semi-darkness of morning.

It was not yet seven, he mused- Fili, Kili and the rest wouldn't probably be up for another hour, at least. Perfect for a stroll.

He waved a hand at Balin as they passed in the stone corridors; Bilbo to the turrets overlooking the Lonely Mountain for some fresher air, and Balin to the armoury to clean more dust off their weapons- he had told him that it was best to be prepared.

The Hobbit shivered as his feet slapped on the stones, the morning wind whipping his tunic- he crossed his arms as he squinted in the sunlight, before he stopped dead, staring at a figure already standing there, looking out at Dale.

'Morning.' Thorin spoke without turning, eyes firmly fixed on the horizon.

'Good morning,' Bilbo replied, coming to stand beside him. He looked at the leader of the company, squinting in the sunlight. 'Sleep well?'

'I haven't slept at all.' Thorin replied stoically.

Bilbo cleared his throat, unsure of how to proceed. 'Oh. You really should start- you'll keel over if you don't-'

'I haven't slept because I spent the night thinking,' Thorin interjected, before bending down to Bilbo's height, cheek almost pressed against the Hobbit's. 'I've been betrayed.' He whispered.

Bilbo felt his heart run cold. 'B-betrayed?' he replied, frowning and sniffing as Thorin nodded.

'Someone here has the Arkenstone, I know it….my own Kin.'

'How do you know?' Bilbo asked, hoping his voice didn't betray him. 'You just haven't found it yet-'

'I've torn that room apart! From one end to the other….sifting, collecting, calculating- nothing! Gold, jewels, gems…everything apart from what I want!' Thorin's eyes bulged as he spoke, anger overtaking him completely.

'You can't just accuse your own family!' Bilbo butted it, desperately trying to make him see reason, while all the while the Arkenstone in his pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier.

'That is the reason I suspect them!' Thorin growled, now pacing the stone. 'I would never suspect a member of my family, my own kin….they would think it the perfect crime, to steal it from under my nose…'

'But why?' Why steal it in the first place? Who would do that?' Bilbo asked, guilt trickling inside him.

'Perhaps to barter for some reason? To spite me? To become King under th-' Thorin stopped mid pace, his back to the Hobbit.

'T-Thorin?' Bilbo asked, frowning. 'What's wrong?'

'He has always yearned for it, all his life…. The King's Jewel, the right to rule….' The Dwarf whispered, now nodding to himself as he turned to face Bilbo, eyes alight with a dawning comprehension known only to himself.

'Who?' Bilbo asked, dread hitting him like an axe blow.

'Fili.' Thorin replied, eyes swivelling downwards as they both heard Kili and his brother move through the stone passages, laughing and chattering with the others. 'I told him last night that Kili would make a better king….his face should have struck me dead where I stood.'

He moved closer to the steep stone steps, now watching as their shadows rose and faded as they made their way to the food hall with the others. 'He must have crept in to the gold rooms while I was elsewhere…he must have taken it and hidden it somewhere- yes, yes that's what he did….'

'Thorin this is madness, how can-'

'He covets the idea of being King! I am his Uncle, I have seen it!' Thorin growled, now nodding again as the thoughts whirred in his mind. 'He wants the Arkenstone so he can be King- he wishes to spite me, after all we have been through-'

'Thorin _no_!' Bilbo shook his head, eyes wide. 'You can't possibly think this? Of your own flesh and blood?'

'I won't allow it- I won't!' Thorin spat, and before Bilbo could even utter another word he pushed past him, thundering down the stairs, before the Hobbit saw him turn to the food halls.

'Oh no.' He muttered, before hurrying down after him, fear in his heart.

* * *

><p>Kili pushed the hard-boiled egg around his plate, already full with fried bread and a whole beef tomato- Balin had told them that they only had limited supplies, and with Laketown destroyed and Dale occupied by townspeople who were probably going to be less than accommodating to their plight, it was very likely that they'd run out of food fast if they didn't ration properly.<p>

He attempted to stab it with his fork, but only succeeded in pinging it off the plate- it bounced along the dirty ground, accumulating dust and mud along the way, before finally coming to a stop near the hearth. Kili sighed as Fili laughed beside him, before he got up to get it back- as he did so, the chatter of the others stopped as the door crashed open, a cup falling from a side and smashing at Thorin's feet.

Ignoring the others he walked quickly to where his nephews stood, wide eyed and pleased. Bilbo hurried along behind, still desperately trying to talk some sense into the Dwarf.

'Thorin, I really-'

'Where is it?' his tone was icy, cold, and aimed at Fili.

His eldest nephew blinked, eyes wide. 'W-what?' was all he could muster. He knew what this was about, but he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. 'You think-'

'I do not think, I know.' Thorin cut across him. 'Give it to me and I will forget this.'

'I don't have it! I would _never_ steal from you!' Fili stopped as Thorin snorted in disdain. 'How could you think this of me? Of your own family?'

'Enough pretence- give it to me, and I will forget this….I will not ask again.'

'It wasn't him, Thorin!' Kili growled, shaking his head in anger. 'He's your heir!'

'Do you think I do not know?' Thorin's voice dripped with ill-hidden malice. 'I have watched you both, the way you look at me, and the way you whisper as if I cannot hear. You plot against me, the pair of you.'

'No! We would never-'

'DO NOT LIE TO ME!' Thorin spat, voice thunderous in the small stone room. Fili stepped backwards, feeling sick to his stomach. 'Uncle, this- this isn't you,' he began, eyes wide. 'You _know_ I didn't do this….its the gold, the sickness it brings, the-'

'Get out.'

'W-what?'

'I said- get out.' Thorin whispered, voice quavering with anger. 'You come on this journey, you protect this company…you protect me. Yet when the time comes, when I need you the most- you betray me. You use the excuse of gold sickness….I am not my Grandfather!' he growled, eyes darker than the night.

'Please, Thorin….it wasn't me, it-'

'I no longer wish to hear your voice; get out of this room, out of this place- you are disowned, a bastard in my eyes.'

'No!' Kili cried, shaking his head- he stepped in front of his brother as Fili sagged, eyes never leaving Thorin's. 'Uncle, please! This is madness! You don't mean this-'

'But I do- you are either with me; your company, your family…or you are with him. A bastard, a traitor, a betrayer. What will it be?'

Kili shook his head, not believing what he was hearing, 'Uncle-'

'Who will you choose?' Thorin asked, voice deep.

Kili sniffed, looking from his Brother to his Uncle- the choice didn't even take a second. 'My place is with my Brother.' He replied, putting a hand on Fili's shoulder as he stood beside him.

'Fine. You have chosen exile.' Thorin spoke into the silent room, each dwarf united in disbelief.

'Thorin, come on-' Balin muttered, but Thorin put a hand up to silence him.

'Do not tell me how to deal with my family- they have chosen this path for themselves!'

He walked to the door, holding it open. 'Get out of this place.' He spoke to the brothers.

'Thorin, lad, come on!' Bofur cried, eyes knitted together. 'You can't do this, we need them!'

'No, we don't.' Thorin cut across him. 'We haven't needed them since we got here.'

'Thorin, how can you-'

'I only brought them along so they would feel included! They have mediocre skills at best- after their father died my sister begged me to take them, to make them feel wanted. They are lucky to have made it this far!

'How dare you!' Kili cried, anger flaring. 'We've saved your skin more times than I can count! We have been worthy members of this group!'

'You got by on luck and quick reactions, nothing more!'

'Uncle, this isn't you saying this-' Fili began, but Kili cut across him.

'You wouldn't even _be_ here if it wasn't for us! You should be thanking us!'

'I will thank you when your brother returns the Arkenstone!'

'He doesn't have it! Why won't you get that through your thick head-'The backhanded slap echoed off the walls; Kili's face snapped round, and he would have fallen if Fili hadn't been there to help him.

'How _dare_ you strike him!' Fili spat, launching himself across to his Uncle. 'Your quarrel was with me, not him!'

'Fili, no!' Kili growled, holding him by the chest, and with Bofur's help he managed to wrench him away. 'Let's just go, just get out of this place-'

'No, that's what he wants!'

'Please! Just _come on…._' Kili pleaded, but before he could say anything his brother pulled himself from his grasp and tore from the room, the door slamming shut behind him- without giving his Uncle a second glance he followed at a run, looking desperately down the corridors as the sounds of his brother's footsteps began to fade.

'Fili!' he called, taking off down the corridor, breathing hard.

'Fili, wait!'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I hope Thorin was ok- I'm not used to making him *totally* evil. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Next update is after Christmas- hope you all have a merry one!**

**X **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you all had a nice Christmas! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Onwards...**

* * *

><p>'Fili, wait!' The elder dwarf didn't stop as he heard his brother's pleading voice echoing down the halls- he turned right and down a steeper staircase, down into a cavern they hadn't been in before. Anywhere was better than where he had just been.<p>

'Fili, please wait!' Fili finally stopped as he heard his brother's heavy breathing as he now ran to keep up with him.

'I just want to be alone!' He growled, clenching his fists to stop his hands from shaking. His brother appeared at his side; Fili saw his cheek had a purple bruise forming on it. 'He had no right to strike you,' he muttered, shaking his head.

'He had no right to accuse you of taking the Arkenstone! _You _of all people!' Kili countered. 'Stop worrying about me, I'm fine.' He added.

'I just, he...' Fili said, now unknowing of what to say. 'That wasn't him.'

'Everyone knows that, Fili!' Kili muttered. 'He's beyond help- he won't stop till he has that blasted stone!'

'But I don't have it!'

'I know, I know...I don't know what we're going to do...'

'I'm not going back up there- besides, he made his feelings very clear,' Fili replied darkly.

Kili looked at him, fear suddenly bubbling in his chest. 'So what _are_ we going to do?'

They had stopped in a kind of doorway, where once Fili supposed had been a grand stone staircase that snaked down to the bottom of the cavern; it was only husks of stone now, where something huge had destroyed it. Fili could see that straight ahead there was another, an intact one that led to the bottom floor.

'No ones been down here for years,' he whispered, kicking a stone down- they both leaned forwards slightly, just waiting...he was sure twenty seconds or more must have passed before they heard the dull crack as the stone hit the floor. 'Want to go exploring?'

'Shouldn't we tell the others?'

'Why? If we go back up, Thorin will pick another fight and I'm tired of it now.'

'But if we get lost...'

'Kili, we're just going down one staircase...if we get lost we just go back up!'

'I suppose...'

'Don't tell me you've lost your sense of adventure!'

'What? No! Come on, let's go and see how far this goes!'

'Thats what I like to hear!' Fili smiled, before leading him around the edge of the cavern until they got to the stone stairs. 'Careful- there isn't anything to stop you from falling!' Fili warned, using his palms to run down the course stone as the two of them began climbing down.

'By Durin, this is steep!' Kili muttered, heart thumping as he looked down- it looked like never ending darkness as far as he could see. 'We should have brought a torch!'

'I think you're right...' Fili replied in a small voice. His voice echoed softly; the noise made him smile as it brought back fond memories, 'Hey, Kili- remember when we were walking with Thorin when we were younger and we found that abandoned bridge? Uncle said it had once been used for mining carts, but since the mines dried up it wasn't in use?'

'Yeah, we made him stop with all that firewood while we shouted as loud as we could and listened to the echoes!'

'Yeah!' Fili snorted, shaking his head, 'in the end he got so annoyed he came up behind us and yelled really loud,and you dived under that gorse bush because you thought it was a monster!'

'Oh Gods, don't remind me...' Kili groaned. 'You two have never let me live it down.'

'Haha, great times!' Fili chuckled, before throwing his head back and hooting loudly- the noise he got back was pretty impressive.

'Beat that!' He shot at Kili, who rolled his eyes.

'Such a dwarfling...' He teased; taking a deep breath he nonetheless opened his mouth wide- 'ECHO!' He called, the noise echoing around loudly for what seemed like minutes. 'Ha! I was always better at it than you!'

'Cheater...' Fili countered, grinning. The stairs seemed to go on forever- it was like they would never reach the bottom.

Seconds later there was a deep roar, before it echoed around the cavern. 'Very good, Kili!' Fili chuckled. 'You sound like you've been practicing!' He finished.

'Fili...that wasn't me.' His brother replied.

Fili stopped, holding a hand out for his brother, just in case. 'What?' He asked, eyes wide.

'That noise wasn't me!' Kili repeated, twisting around.

'...We need to go back up- we have to warn them!' Fili muttered, turning around so he was facing Kili.

'About what? It could be an animal-' Another roar sent shivers up their spines- it was now coupled with mottled screeches, and the chattering of-

'Orcs!' Fili cried, before pushing Kili back up. 'Go, run!' He muttered, hand tightly on his blade as the two of them dashed up the stone steps. Their haggard breathing caught in their throats as they ran- soon they had made it to the top, and now had to navigate the narrow tunnelsthat led to their living areas.

Fili turned, eyes widening as he saw the pack of orcs close behind- he suddenly stopped, putting a hand out to stop Kili too, before drawing his blade. 'What are you doing?' Kili gasped out, now doing the same. 'We have to warn the others!'

'No time!' Fili growled, readying himself. 'We'll lead them straight to them!'

The two of them ran from the doorway, closer to the Orcs- Fili clenched his blade as they came nearer and nearer- it looked like it was only a group of three or four, nothing like the army he had been expecting. 'Doesn't seem like a lot...' He muttered, before a horrible thought crossed his minds. 'How in Durin's name did they get in?' Before he could think of an answer, however,the Orcs were suddenly upon them- they yelled as their steel clashed together with the Orc's, before they began to fight.

The first thing that Fili noticed was that their attacking was different; usually it was fight to kill, but this was more passive. Their strikes were shorter, softer, with no battle cries or chatter- he stabbed one in the stomach, and it retaliated meekly, like it didn't matter. What was going on?

As he dispatched the Orc, he chanced a look at his brother- 'Kili, look out!' He cried; an Orc was coming up behind him with a large axe in his hand, but he was holding it the other way round- he yelled as Kili didn't react fast enough.

The Orc slammed the thick wooden handle onto the back of his head, his brother buckling to his knees- another strike and he was on the ground, unconscious.

'No- leave him alone!' Fili cried, before swinging his knife at another Orc as it came nearer- their plan wasn't to _kill _them...'THORIN!' he shouted in the direction of their living quarters, ''ANYONE!'

When all he got back was silence, he realised that all was lost. No one was coming to help them. He dispatched two more Orcs, but another came up as he dashed to his brother's side to check on him- before he could get near he felt a sickening pain in his head, making him twist to find the Orc- the handle of a sword was pushed hard into his side, making him hitch in a breath.

He fell to his knees, retching, beside his brother- he saw a shadow behind him, but as he turned to try and cut off the attack the axe handle connected with his head- his chest hit the floor, driving the last of the breath out of him.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was his brother being dragged by the legs away from the door, away from the others...back in the direction of the stone staircase, and the deep, dark caverns below...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Please review!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

In the light and airy rooms of the main quarters, Bilbo and the rest of the company were sitting in a strained and tense silence, each worried about voicing their opinions even as their leader paced the gold rooms below them, oblivious to the mess he'd made. Bilbo eyed the door, hoping that Fili and Kili would come through the door, shrugging and laughing about the misunderstanding, that the Arkenstone had been found and it all had been a terrible mistake...but he knew it could never be.

He looked down at his jacket he'd placed on the floor beside him, at the small bulge the King's Jewel made in the material. This was all his fault. If he'd just given Thorin the Arkenstone when he found it, just as he was supposed to, then he wouldn't have been responsible for the breaking of the company...but he saw the look in Thorin's eyes, just as well as everyone else had done.

Goldsickness, madness...the term didn't matter, it was all the same- Thorin was now unpredictable, unstable, dangerous. By giving him what he wanted...would that make him better or worse?

He coughed, making Bofur and Dwalin jump beside him. 'Sorry,' he muttered, before standing up and rubbing the dust off his trousers.

He looked at the others, who seemed to all slowly move from their silent reveries after the sudden noise. Some mentioned going to their quarters as they made their way to the door- Balin and Dwalin muttered something about going to the armoury; Ori and Nori mumbled about going to find more Ale.

'Uh, what about Fili and Kili?' Bilbo asked, looking at all of them. 'It's been at least two hours since they walked out- shouldn't they be back by now?'

'Give 'em a bit of time, lad.' Bofur said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'We might not see them till the morning- but they'll be back when they start getting hungry!'

'Yes, I guess you're right...' Bilbo muttered, still unsure.

'I know I'm right- look, we know Fili didn't take that stone, right?'

'Yes, of course, but-'

'But Thorin still thinks he does- he'll probably lie low for a few days- they're probably in their rooms now, waiting for all this to blow away...with any luck Thorin will find it soon, then all this will be over and he'll have his nephews back, alright? You need to stop worrying, laddie!'

'Yes, ok...' Bilbo nodded, the dark feeling tightening in his stomach. 'Do you think he'll find it?'

'We have to hope, don't we?' Bofur replied with a small smile, before pointing in the direction of the door. 'Come on, let's go see what Bombur's collected for dinner, shall we?' He said, before leading him out of the door, and past the corridor that led to the stone staircase, and the two dwarves in question...

* * *

><p>Kili woke with a cough, and gave a start as he realised he couldn't see, 'w-what?' He whimpered, twisting his neck only to feel the harsh scratching of a blindfold. He arched his wrists, hissing in a breath as the tight leather strap bit into the soft flesh.<p>

'Kili?' His brother's voice was close beside him- he moved to it, relief flooding through him as he felt his shoulder connect with Fili's side. 'I can't see.' He muttered.

'I know, don't panic...it's going to be alright,'

'Is it?' Kili shot back, although his brother couldn't see his unbelieving look. 'Do you think they got to the others?'

'I don't know, I don't think so...'

'How can you be sure?'

'Because I called out for them as we were being attacked and no one came, that's how. They don't come down that way.'

'Oh,' Kili muttered, leaning back onto cold stone. It was cold here, wherever _here_ was. It was also eerily quiet. 'Where are we?'

'Well, at least I can finally use my power of seeing through blindfolds, eh?' Fili muttered, suppressing a snort.

'No need to be sarcastic,' Kili muttered reproachfully. He heard his brother sigh behind him, and a few seconds later a forehead was pressed against the side of his head- he supposed that was the best Fili could do, considering he couldn't see. 'Sorry, Kili,' he muttered, struggling against his bonded wrists and feet, 'I'm just scared- I have no idea what happened.'

Suddenly they could hear footsteps, slapping on stone. Kili sucked in a breath in wait, before crying out in surprise as he was roughly pulled to his feet and slammed into the rock, knocking his breath from him.

'Leave him alone!' Fili cried, before Kili could tell he was hoisted upward too; his brother yelped as he too was thrown back into the stone wall.

'Give it all to me, let him go!' Fili continued to shout out, but he was ignored above the din of more footsteps, echoing loud in the space they were in.

Laughs spread out like smoke at that, loud in both their ears- Kili gasped as his hands were suddenly grabbed from behind, and what sounded like chains was clipped onto the straps on his feet and hands- he heard Fili struggle against their captors as they did the same to him. 'Fili?' He cried, turning his head to the side to try and make the blindfold fall, but it was tied tight around his head, 'are you ok?'

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' Fili replied, pulling with all his might as the noises receded somewhere in front of them. 'You?'

'I'm ok.' Kili muttered, dread falling into the pit of his stomach. 'Next time you say "let's go exploring", you won't mind if I say no, will you?' he shot at him, an insane flurry of laughter bubbling in his throat.

'Fine by me, brother,' Fili muttered, licking his lips in anticipation. He felt very naked without his blades, and even more vulnerable now the noises had now faded away to nothing. Suddenly, the solitary sound of lone footsteps made their way towards them- Fili moved to Kili's side to shield him, but he now could no longer get to him; he tensed as the sound of his brother's blindfold being removed met his ears, as did the sound of a filthy dwarvish curse seconds later.

'Kili? What's wrong?' He muttered, but seconds later his own blindfold was removed, and he found out for himself...

**Up next...what's going to happen to Fili and Kili? Will someone work out that they're in grave danger? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I thought I better update ASAP because of the major cliffie in the last chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Azog sat in his cave, bloodied meat discarded on a ground now slick with blood. He pulled the bone he'd been sucking out of his mouth and threw it at his Warg's paws- it bent and picked it up, crunching it in two before settling down to chew it in the corner. The Defiler detested waiting, but glee rose up like bile in his throat as an Orc ran into view.<p>

'We've caught two little rats- it's the dwarf scum's kin,' it drawled in it's native tongue, spitting on the ground outside. 'The dark and fair one- the ones he's so fond of.'

'Not the scum himself?' Azog stood up, wiping blood from his chin. 'I wanted Thorin Oakenshield at my feet!' He roared, spraying the ground with saliva and scraps of Elk. 'That was who I wanted- not the cast offs!'

'But- but you said-' the Orc stammered, yellow eyes shifting to the Warg, who was beginning to growl menacingly.

'Leave me! I've sent the best we have to see that Thorin was the one he trapped...but his kin...this could be good...' Azog growled, picking a bone from his teeth with a sneer.

'The dwarf scum will still suffer- once he sees his nephews broken at his feet he will walk into my grasp!' He began to laugh, eyes turning to the mountainside. 'Once he knows we have his family...he'll come here like a lamb to the slaughter-' he stepped out into the open, kicking the carcass of the Elk to the group of famished Orcs below him.

'-and I'll be waiting for him when he does.'

* * *

><p>Fili squinted into the semi darkness, anger settling into his stomach- he pulled at the restraints with a growl, ignoring the flourishes of pain as the leather cut into his wrists and heels. A low laugh, menacing in the darkness, echoed around the room they were in.<p>

He looked around, eyes noting the cages and chains dotted around the room- it looked like they were in a _dungeon_- in Erebor?

'We brought our own devices...' The lone voice drawled, accent curled in the way an Orc's did- Kili's eyes flicked round, searching for the figure in the darkness, but couldn't see anything. He didn't recognise this new voice.

'...but it looks like we won't be needing them.' It added, laughing as the brother's continued to look around in confusion.

Fili's eyes finally settled on a long low table running the length of the right hand side of the room, black and polished. On it were an array of items- implements for exacting pain, he could now clearly see.

He felt his heart sink, and fought a sudden morbid laugh-_ they were going to be tortured with Erebor's own devices, in it's own dungeons...with everyone above them, none the wiser!_

Kili was the one who stopped his moment of panic-induced hilarity. 'They know we're down here!' He growled, shaking the chains so they made a noise- it was no use pretending that Thorin and the others weren't here too- 'they'll come looking for us if we don't come back up soon!'

'I think not, scum...I watched the blond one there cry for help, and did anyone come then?'

Kili looked across at Fili to back him up, yet his brother didn't even look at him: he instead bowed his head, looking to the ground instead, shaking his head.

'But-b-' Kili stammered, but the shadowed figure cut across him, the Orcish laughter harsh as it rang in his ears.

'You came here alone- and you will die alone!' It spat, before stepping into the scant light offered by some candles running along the wall to Kili's side.

This new pale Orc was more grotesque than Azog, Fili thought as he subconsciously recoiled, jutting out a hand in a desperate attempt to shield his brother as Bolg came closer, white eyes narrowed in malice.

He didn't realise that there was two of them- metal stuck from it's face and shoulders, a tarnished silver. It's torn cheeks stretched over bone, and his breath came ragged and harsh from his mouth; a foul odour permeated the air as it stopped before the two of them.

'My father sent me here for the dwarf Thorin- but he said he had kin...' He growled, face inches from Kili- he stared back, eyes betraying nothing of the fear Fili knew ran through his veins...for it also ran through his.

'His orders were to kill the dwarf scum, and I shall- you will beg for death before I throw you at your Uncle's feet!'

'I will beg for nothing!' Kili growled, turning his head towards him with a sneer. 'You will be the one that will be begging, Orc!'

Bolg laughed in his face, spraying him with a putrid stench that clogged his throat. 'Your race are a stain!' He spat, shaking his head, 'you will taste blood and scream through agony before you die!' He finished, before walking to the low table Fili had spotted earlier.

'Kili- can you get free?' He whispered as Bolg's back was turned, desperately trying to kick out at the bonds, to try and break the metal chains- surely they'd be rusted by now? 'No...I'm stuck tight...' Came his brother's reply- both their heads whipped round as they heard metal being clanged together- Bolg was searching through the pile of instruments; Fili could spot blades and long metal implants he couldn't place.

Finally the noise stopped, and Fili's eyes widened as Bolg stepped closer into the orange flickering lights of the candles.

The Orc held up a peculiar instrument, rusted brown- it looked like a fork, but with the prongs on both ends...it had a large metal strap around the middle, making it look like a macabre sort of necklace.

'...The Deceiver's Fork.' Bolg sneered, holding it closer so they could both see. 'A device once used on my own people- and you say that we are the torturous ones?' He grinned, black teeth glistening.

Fili's eyes widened even more as he stepped closer, fiddling with the wide strap- 'it will fit on you- it was made for dwarves, after all...' He spat at him, but instead of coming any closer, or trying to place it around Fili's neck he turned, and put it back on the table. 'Perhaps later.' He growled, laughing low in his throat. 'I have a better way first- my Father is awaiting the result of my raid of this mountain...and he will not be disappointed by what I bring.' He drew up a short blade, flashing silver.

'B-Bolg?' A sudden voice cut into Bolg's soliloquy- the pale Orc snapped his head round with a growl, causing the darker, smaller Orc to balk. It straightened up, yellow eyes shining. 'Progress report.' It threw out at the bigger Orc, voice now stronger.

'Tell my father I will bring him his prizes once I am through with them!' Bolg sneered, turning his face away. 'Now leave me! I will deliver them soon!' The Orc shuffled off, muttering curses at it went.

Finally the footsteps faded to nothing, and the three of them were alone once more. Fili looked across at his brother, heart beating like it had never done before- he looked at Kili's bonds, desperate to find a flaw or a rusted link or _something_ to help get him loose.

The sounds of metal on metal made him look up- Bolg was sharpening the short blade on the metal sticking out from one of his shoulder blades, a grotesque act that made his skin crawl.

'The blade is efficient enough for what I want.' It growled, stepping closer this time, eyes swivelling from Fili to Kili, before finally settling on Fili.

'You look older-' Bolg sneered, face up close like he had done with Kili. 'I'll start with you, scum!'

'I'll take it all!' Fili said, jutting his chin forward with anger in his eyes, 'I'll take everything you'll give!'

Bolg sneered at him again at that, laughing low in his throat.

His eyes crossed to Kili, who was now looking horror stricken, brown eyes wide as he shook his head at his brother before turning to him- 'But we wouldn't want to deprive the dark haired one, would we?' He growled, before stepping to Kili, blade raised- in a smooth arc he brought it down; Kili cried out as the blade bit into his cheek.

'NO! LEAVE HIM!' Fili yelped, groaning against his chains as he fought to get to his brother's side...he watched as Bolg thrust his face into Kili's face- but still his brother looked right back, eyes steely as blood ran down his cheek and onto the floor. 'Wait your turn, vermin!' He spat, and Kili finally looked away as a wave of sickening fumes wafted in his face.

Bolg laughed deeply, stepping back and re-sharpening his blade- he turned back to Fili, who was looking thunderous. 'Let me start now- or I promise a worse fate when my Father gets here!' He spat, knife raised.

Fili stood fast as the first cut sliced his cheek- it was Kili who cried out, shaking his head as Bolg sneered. He wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction- he wouldn't show Kili that he was afraid.

The next cut from the blade entered his neck, into the soft flesh that was seldom exposed to an attack- he stiffened as pain flourished, and closed his eyes briefly as he felt warm blood pooling on his collar bone. 'I am tutored in pain, scum!' Bolg growled, voice too close to Fili's face. 'I was learned by my father, and his father before that!' He added, before throwing the blade to the floor as Fili stared him out. 'A small blade is not pain enough for your stubborn race!' He sneered, looking from brother to brother. He returned to the table, taking his time in looking- finally he selected his weapon of choice.

'Now the real pain begins!' He spat, returning to the fire, laughing as Fili and Kili looked down at his hands, eyes widening as the full horrific realisation of what was about to happen finally dawned on them both...

* * *

><p>Above them, Bilbo sat on a step leading into darkness, too restless to sleep, too tired to search out company. The Arkenstone lay heavy in his jacket, pulling him down just as his thoughts did these past few days...he sighed heavily, standing up to go up to his quarters, to lay awake for another half-night- his brain conflicting with his heart...conscience fighting with what he felt was best.<p>

He stopped as a cry, long and drawn out, echoed below him, before it petered out, fading before he really knew he'd heard it.

Ears pricked up, he leant towards the dark corridor he had been sitting before, eyes knotting into a frown as another cry filtered into his ears. He adjusted his jacket, breathing in deeply. Did Erebor have spirits? He supposed, being the scene of a massacre of fire and flame...he wouldn't be surprised if it was riddled with ghosts and lost souls, wandering around the darkened halls for evermore...

As another scream echoed around he backed up, now slightly afraid. He'd not heard this before- but then again he hadn't been in this area of the ruined stronghold before, either.

'Alright,' he muttered to the ghosts as another noise rose and fell like a macabre note from a musical instrument. 'You win, I'm going now...'

And with that he scrambled up the rest of the steps, and back into the warmer quarters to try and rest, and to think about what to do next, another scream echoing in his ears as he went...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, even when they are in earshot the brothers are ignored! <strong>

**Just a warning- there will be mostly torture in the next chapter, but if you've read Blades in The Dark ( the first part of this trilogy), you know the sorts of thing I'm going to write! ^^**

**A/N- the 'deceiver's fork' that Bolg mentioned is a real device, originally called the 'heretic's fork'...you will see it make an appearance in the next chapter...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Just a warning that this chapter does contain torture, so be warned...**

Fili finally bowed his head as the knife cut across his cheek, feeling sweat beading and falling on his face, coupling with the blood that was slowly running down his chin and onto the stone floor. He closed his eyes, his legs now shaking as they fought to keep him upright.

'The dwarf scum can't take it!' Bolg roared, laughing in his face as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 'No wonder your race couldn't keep Erebor from being taken!'

The stinging remark made Fili tense in anger- he looked up, ignoring his swimming head. He spat a glob of blood onto the floor in answer, before looking across at his brother- Bolg hadn't hurt him yet, for which Fili was thankful...but he knew it wouldn't be long before he turned on him.

Kili looked back, brown eyes wide with fear and anger of what was happening. 'Fili?' He whispered, arms aching to reach out and support his brother.

'I'm 'malright, Kili...m'okay...' He muttered back, teeth chattering slightly.

Bolg laughed again; it was a deep sound, echoing around the stone room. Fili wondered how it could be that the others still hadn't realised that they were missing- he resisted an urge to spit again as he imagined Thorin pacing the gold rooms, oblivious of what was happening right under him.

A sharp sound of metal on metal met his ears, making him look up- Bolg was sharpening another knife; this one was serrated, and long. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes- in a way he was glad it was knives and other implements that Bolg was using...one punch or kick from the monstrous Orc and he'd at least be knocked out for a while- or worse, killed. He couldn't do that to Kili.

'Why are you doing this?' He growled, struggling against the chains again, but weaker than he had done before. 'I thought your order was to take us to Azog!' At least they'd probably get a quicker death with Azog.

Bolg laughed again, stepping closer to him; his pale face reflected in the light, making him seem like a spectre, a spirit of suffering. 'In time, scum!' He growled, showing black teeth again.

'Just get on with it, then!' Kili cried, anger in his voice. 'Just do what you wanted to do!'

Bolg, who had been staring at Fili as he was speaking, slowly turned to Kili, eyes narrowed. 'As you wish, vermin...' He said slowly, a sadistic grin spreading on his face as he stepped away, back to the table.

'No!' Fili said, shooting his brother a glare. 'I'll take it all, like I said! Give it to me, he doesn't know what he's saying!'

'I do! Come on then, Orc- let me see what power you think you have over us! I bet you're just weak under all that shouting!' Kili goaded, his eyes so dark Thorin would have been proud. 'Give me all you have!'

'Kili!' Fili hissed, shaking his head. 'Don't do this!'

'He's not going to go through with it!' Kili shot back, gaining confidence from somewhere even he didn't know.

'Won't I, dwarf?' Bolg spat, walking back from the table with the peculiar contraption from before- he'd called it a Deceiver's Fork, Fili remembered, dread settling in his stomach. 'Don't you go near him with that!' He growled at him, kicking out his feet to try and break the chains again. 'Don't you dare!'

Bolg laughed, throwing his head back with the force of it- Fili marvelled at the fact that they could all shout so loudly and yet still not be heard. 'This isn't for him, scum!' He spat, stepping closer to him. 'Its for you.'

Fili swallowed, feeling fresh sweat erupt as he looked upon the device- up close it looked much nastier; the spiked ends of the fork were caked in what looked like decades old blood.

'I..I...' He stammered, cursing himself as his legs shook like jelly.

'Cat got your tongue, dwarf?' Bolg teased, eyes suddenly alight as he stepped closer. Fili yelped as the Orc suddenly held his head with a large, calloused hand, while forcing the thick strap of the Fork around his neck- 'GET OFF HIM!' Kili screamed out, panic rising as Fili struggled in the grasp of the Orc. 'Thorin, anyone!' He cried in the direction of the door, to the caverns above.

'No one is listening!' Blog shouted above him, before delivering a slew of Orcish words that Kili was sure meant something terrible. How could the others not hear Orcish being shouted like this, and not hear?

Kili sank back, defeatism creeping in. No one had heard his cries. No one was coming for them.

He looked up, blinking back tears, as he heard Fili's garbled breaths. 'Oh by Durin...' He cried, voice breaking as he looked upon his brother.

The fork had forced Fili's head up, but not too much that he couldn't look Kili in the eyes- this seemed to have been Bolg's plan with the device. Two sharp prongs were cutting into his chin as they held his head up; not enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit small gasps and cries from Fili, whose eyes bore into his brother's. The other two forks were sticking into his sternum, but again they weren't sharp enough to draw any blood from him.

Bolg stepped from behind him as he finished tightening the strap around Fili's neck. 'Perhaps this will shut you up, scum!' He spat, laughing as Fili could do no more but look at him, neck stretched upwards.

'Now...' He growled, looking to Kili with yellow eyes narrowed in malice. 'What were you saying?'

Kili shrank back despite himself, eyes flicking to his brother. 'Come on then!' He finally spat, all the while ignoring his brain that was telling him to shut up.

'You dwarves...so arrogant...' Bolg sneered, stepping closer, blade raised. 'You think you are above others...' He slowly raised his knife, tracing Kili's neck with it as the dwarf stared him out, eyes unwavering. With a small grunt he pressed the knife deeper, smile spreading as Kili hissed out a breath as he felt blood drip from the wound.

'You don't know when to hold your tongues.' He added, now pointing the knife's tip into Kili's shoulder.

A muffled yell from their side caused the Orc to stop- he twisted on the spot, eyes settling on Fili, whose wide eyes conveyed plenty of meaning. Kili saw speaking was hard for him, as the spike dug into his Adam's apple every time he swallowed or moved to speak. 'It's alright, Fili.' He lied, before he felt a red hot pain as Bolg pierced his shoulder with the knife- he tried to muffle the scream by clamping his mouth shut, but still it came as the blade was twisted.

Fili weakly struggled as he saw Kili sink down to his knees, before Bolg seized his arms and heaved him back up. His chest erupted in pain as he tried to look down- he skipped a breath, momentarily stunned by it.

'What's the matter, scum?' Bolg now goaded, lifting Kili's head up as he closed his eyes, breathing hard- he slapped him roughly in the face, sending Kili's face to the side.

He saw his brother looking at him; his heart flew into his mouth as he saw his face scrunch in pain, before he saw tears leaking from his eyes.

'The dwarves are meant to be a strong, stout race- but you are weak!' Bolg spat, spittle flying in Kili's face and hitting his reddened cheeks.

He looked up, pain burning in his shoulder, 'you're the weak one!' He spat, legs aching from supporting his weight.

'We shall see!' Bolg cried back, turning to the table and picking something else out- it looked like a long, metal prong...Kili recognised it as something that Thorin used to make swords (or as a bread fork when he and Fili got hold of it). It had three small prongs attached, but as Bolg walked back, he passed Kili and instead went to the candle brackets that lined the walls next to him.

Kili took this moment to check on his brother- 'Fili!' He called, eyes widening as Fili attempted to turn towards him; he closed his eyes and hissed in pain as the fork dug in once more.

'Oh Mahal...' He whispered, feeling desperate, helpless tears erupt in the corners of his eyes. 'Hold on, brother, I'm going to get us out of here...'

Fili's eyes widened suddenly, but Kili didn't even have time to turn before a white hot pain lanced through him as Bolg pressed the prong into his cheek. He screamed then, long and loud, before Bolg released the pressure, laughing as he writhed.

'Now _who_ is the weak one?' He growled as Kili threw his head from side to side to quell the burning-nothing settled the searing pain that enveloped his nerves.

Fili garbled a strangled cry, now ignoring the pain that erupted in his chest- he kicked out his legs, before his breath caught in his throat as he felt a sudden release on his left foot; the chain had snapped. He brought it back in line with the other one, however- Bolg hadn't seemed to have noticed...he was too preoccupied with Kili.

He watched, helplessness coursing through his body as Bolg once again raised the blade to his brother- Kili gasped as it entered the wound on his shoulder once more, but now he was in so much pain this new attack hardly made a dent...he felt his eyes flutter as a new pain blossomed in his other arm.

'I told you you would beg for death!' Bolg growled in his face, the blade tip pressing into his other shoulder.

Kili fought the darkness that threatened to overtake him, but he knew it was a losing battle- fear erupted in his chest as he realised that his vision was blurring. He couldn't leave his brother alone...

Bolg laughed again as Kili felt his chin hit his chest, more pain erupting on his cheek.

The last thing he heard as he finally succumbed was his brother whimpering beside him, and Bolg stepping backwards, before he began to sharpen his knives again...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't <strong>_**too**_** dark for you- I must be getting soft as I really hated doing that to those two! There will be a little more to come, but Fili now has a plan...that is if it works!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo lay in bed, too restless to sleep. He turned in the bed that, although made for a creature not dissimilar to his own size, was still too big for him to get comfortable. He wanted his own bed, he wanted Bag End, and his little fire, his pantry, his garden...he closed his eyes as the images he conjured made his heart ache.

He turned to one side, eyes settling on a small picture frame on the table beside his wooden bed; it looked like a woman- the features were feminine, yet the beard gave nothing away. He looked closer, noticing a word scrolled in black ink on the left hand side-_Dis._ The hobbit sighed, remembering that she was Fili and Kili's mother. He had never asked where she was- he didn't know much about their lives at all.

He lay back, listening to any movements that could come from above- he knew he was right underneath the brother's quarters; he often heard their deep voices in the night, or the sounds of their heavy boot falls as they walked around. Now there was silence.

He sat up, stretching his tired neck- his body was ready for sleep, but his mind was jittery, like he'd had too much Hogweed. He rubbed at the protesting muscle as he stood and pulled on his cloak- a walk might do him some good.

After making sure that the Arkenstone was safe in his pocket, he opened the door and peered out- no noise met his ears, save the gentle snores of the others that were on his section.

He padded out and up the staircase that led to the next level- these rooms were intricately decorated, especially the walls and doors; dusty paintings were hung in the corridors. Deadened eyes followed the Hobbit as he made his way to Fili and Kili's rooms.

He appreciated the fact that they could be asleep; it was the middle of the night, after all- but his mind was telling him something was wrong, and he was sure they wouldn't mind him peeking in on them to ensure they were alright.

The door was heavy and he had to put his shoulder into it to get it open- the smell of ash and dust caught in his nose, and soon he had a face full of freezing air as he stepped inside.

The fire had been out for some hours by the look of it, and their beds had not been slept in for a while, either- Kili's sheets were thrown haphazardly around, while Fili's bed was folded perfectly.

A distinct feeling of dread settled in his heart; it started beating in his chest before he even turned around- this wasn't right.

He was sure that they'd be up here, hiding away like Bofur had said. Breathing in deeply, he closed the door, at once sure of what he had to do- Thorin must be worried too, he thought as he rushed down the corridor. He must have a heart somewhere among the sickness.

He ran like he had never run before, before stopping dead as he looked upon the steps he had sat upon- the ones he had been sitting on when he heard the ghostly screams.

'Oh, no...' He whispered, now feeling sick to the pit of his stomach- he hadn't imagined it...those screams weren't from spirits at all...

'Thorin!' He cried, hurrying down the cold stone steps, his own voice now echoing around the caverns as he made his way to the gold rooms.

'Thorin! You must come quickly, you must-' he opened the door with both hands, shaking from the cold. He stopped as he saw Thorin was sleeping, his back against one of the great stone pillars.

'Thorin!' He called again, pushing his shoulder- Thorin woke with a start, a dagger in his palm, his eyes already dark with malice.

Bilbo threw himself backwards, backside hitting the ground with a dull flump. 'Thorin? It's me- it's Bilbo.' He muttered, eyes wide.

'Startle me again, friend or not, and I shall run you through!' Thorin growled, lowering his blade.

Bilbo ignored the threat as he stood up, 'you need to hurry- I thought Fili and Kili were in their rooms, but then I heard noises and now-'

'Slow down, Bilbo!' Thorin cut in, stretching his arms in front of him.

'Fili and Kili are in trouble!' Bilbo repeated, eyes wide. 'They haven't come back since you accused Fili of taking the stone!'

'Trouble?' Thorin muttered, eyebrow quirked. 'I think not- they are merely sulking. They were always dwarrows at heart.'

'No, you don't understand, the-'

'I understand well enough! They have sent you to make me feel guilty, to make me apologise! Well I won't bend to their childish games!' Thorin spat, eyes darker than anything Bilbo had ever seen.

'I heard screams, and-'

'Birds! Beasts!' Thorin cut in, sneering. 'They are playing you for a fool, Bilbo Baggins.'

'You're wrong! They're down in the lower caverns, I know it!'

'They are hiding in plain sight, you dolt!' Thorin threw the insult like venom. 'I will not be reduced to playing hide and seek with them!'

Bilbo stepped back, shaking his head. 'Your nephews could be in danger, and you won't go and look for them?'

'They are in no danger!' Thorin growled, shaking his head as he turned away.

'But you won't even make sure! The old Thorin would have jumped up the minute I said their names and the word trouble in the same sentence!'

'The old Thorin would have had help finding the Arkenstone, and has anybody come to offer it?' Thorin threw back, 'you all wanted to come here, to reclaim Erebor- and now the real task begins you will have no part of it!'

'This- this isn't about you and your gold!' Bilbo yelled, anger now coursing through him as he reached boiling point, 'this is about your kin!' He scoffed at the dwarf, shaking his head. 'You disgust me, you know that?' He now spat, angrier than he had ever been in his life, 'you and your gold _disgust me_.'

'Then leave me to it! Go on! Go back to Fili and Kili and concoct more plans!' Thorin shot back, already ankle deep in gold as he resumed his search.

'You're going to regret this! If they get hurt- or even die- you will regret this for the rest of your life!' Bilbo cried, now walking back the way he had come. 'I'll go and look for them then- the others will come too!' He shouted back, 'at least we can show those two that some people still care for them!'

Thorin didn't reply as he slammed the heavy door behind him- he shook his head angrily as he started the laborious climb back to the others, who he was sure would come with him to investigate the lower caverns.

* * *

><p>Fili held back another whimper- even the mere movements of swallowing or breathing caused the end of the fork to dig into his neck, and as he balked from that pain the fork bit into his chest too. He tried to move as little as possible, but he had to see if a Kili was ok. 'Kee...?' He managed to get choke out, tears erupting through a mix of sorrow, desperation and pain.<p>

Kili didn't even stir, and that worried him more than anything- Bolg was somewhere in the darkened corners of the room, where the light from the candles didn't quite reach. He didn't know what he was doing, but at this moment his brother was all that mattered to him. He withheld an angry growl as he cast his eyes on his bruised - and now burnt- face.

Gently, he moved his foot again, to make sure he hadn't imagined the chain snapping free. Sure enough, he felt a freedom on his foot that wasn't there on the other one. He eyed the room, a desperate feeling in his stomach- it was all very well that he was almost free, but he couldn't do anything with this blasted contraption around his neck.

'Hphmnn!' He called, wincing as his throat burned with pain. He heard footsteps in the dark, and the next second Bolg appeared, eyes glinting.

'Want more, scum?' He spat, laughing in his throat, Fili stood up straighter, nose and mouth curled in a sneer before he gathered up the rest of his courage for something he was sure he was going to regret- he spat right in Bolg's face, ignoring the immense pain flourishing in both his neck and chest.

The Orc's smile froze, which gave Fili a certain amount of grim satisfaction, before his eyes widened as the inevitable happened.

Kili stirred to the sound of his brother's mangled screams- he cried out in horror as he saw Bolg grasping Fili's head and slowly pushing it down. Fili's screams of agony ricocheted off the walls and rang in Kili's ears. 'No!' He shouted, shaking his head, 'leave him! Leave him, you're going to kill him!'

Bolg laughed, louder even than Fili's now haggard breathing as the Orc released his head.

Fili moaned weakly, eyes rolling as his head swam- he fought the darkness, however- he had to.

'Heyyygh!' He shouted to Bolg as the Orc stepped back to the table, wiping his face.

'You will regret that, dwarf!' He sneered, before coming up to him, a blade in hand. Fili kept very still as he neared, before the Orc did something he didn't expect him to do- he began to take off the device around his head.

He couldn't believe this sudden, wondrous turn of events. He held his breath, before taking great gulps of air as the fork was taken away.

'Fili?' Kili whispered, eyes wide.

'M'okay...' Fili muttered back, eyes closed as pain still flourished in his chest and chin. Kili nodded, suppressing a small sob of relief- it turned into a cry of surprise and fear as Bolg came to him the fork still in his hands.

'No!' Fili screamed, eyes wide as he shook his head, 'not him-I'll take it again, you dirty foul beast!' He spat, but the insults didn't work this time.

Kili struggled with all his might, but a punch in the gut caused him to flail forwards, gasping for breath- seconds later the device was fitted to him. Tears erupted as sharp pains dug into him, before he struggled to look round as Fili growled in anger.

He used this moment to give a war cry, flinging his right foot forwards- feeling the chain break apart he stumbled forwards, ripping his arms forward, ignoring the pain in his shoulder muscles.

One free, one to go...

He heard Kili mumble a yell of warning- he whimpered desperately as he fought to free his other arm. A kick to the stomach rendered him breathless, making him fall to his knees.

Still he fought, pulling his arm away with all his might, but it just wouldn't move. He kicked out at Bolg as the Orc came nearer, yelling out dwarvish insults and words he was sure he'd made up.

His heart broke as he heard Kili scream incoherently as loud as he could, no doubt to attract attention.

Bolg grabbed his torso and, incredulously, pulled him free- he cried out in pain as his arm sank to his side, muscle cramping and jumping. Seconds later Bolg threw him as hard as he could to the other side of the room, where he landed hard on his side.

He heard Kili whimpering in the corner- he stood, veering sideways as his head swam; Bolg ran into the darkness with a growl, catching the side of his face with a fist laced with metal. As he gasped for breath on his knees, blinking blood from his eyes, Bolg forced his arms behind him before tying them together with thick rope.

He groaned as he then dragged him by the wrists into the light once more, before throwing him at Kili's feet. Kili couldn't look down, but managed to gently touch his brother with his foot- he could feel him shaking beneath the leather jerkin he wore,

Fili looked up at Bolg as the Orc came near once more, the blade from before in his hand. 'Just get on with what you were going to do! We're not scared of you!' He cried, blood running down his temple.

Bolg laughed, low in his throat. Fili was about to say more, but before he could get the words out he heard thunderous footsteps outside, before orange lights flickered in the darkened corridors outside.

'You want me to continue, dwarf?' He spat, stepping backwards with a grin as a monstrous figure appeared at the door, yellow eyes glistening. Fili momentarily forgot to breathe. Behind him he heard Kili whimper, quiet and desperate.

'As you wish.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Please review!**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

'Which way did you say they went?' Dwalin demanded, eyes searching the dark crevices and caverns of the lower part of Erebor. 'I didn't say I _saw_ which way they went...only that I know they're down there.' Bilbo muttered, fixing Sting to his belt- it had been quite a while since he'd had to use it.

'What are we waiting for?' Bofur muttered, voice as dark as his eyes, 'let's go and find them!'

They hurried down the steps that Bilbo had been where he'd heard the screams- Bilbo gulped and tried not to think about it as he led the dwarves down into the dark.

'They can't have gone far... Balin muttered, before he looked across at the gold rooms; the yellow glistening in the darkness, 'is he not coming, too?'

'He's made his choice,' Bilbo replied, turning his head away as they made their way down the steep staircases, 'he's not coming.'

* * *

><p>Thorin stood alone,as often he did these past days. He looked around, irritation rising as he thought of his wasted hours that he had not found the Arkenstone...but the gold, the gold he took pleasure in counting, in feeling, in moving...he kicked a jewel gently along the pile, the clinking noise it made against the coins most pleasurable in his mind.<p>

He knelt, letting it dribble through his fingers; the gold was no longer cold, but a pleasant warmth...it showed how long he'd been down there with it all-

_Fili and Kili are in trouble!_ He turned as he remembered the voice, now ghostly and distant. _They haven't returned since you accused Fili of taking the stone!_ He squeezed his eyes shut, chest constricting painfully. He clambered to the stone steps, sitting heavily down on it before resting his arms on his knees, head in his hands.

_Trouble?_ He remembered spitting, feeling malice in his heart. _They are merely sulking_. Had he really said that, of Fili and Kili?

He looked up to behind him, to the door- surely he had been right, though? Surely they weren't in any danger? He'd have known... He stood, suppressing a cry of despair. The gold shone into his eyes, and he gazed at it- piles and piles of wealth, of fortune, of glory...it was nothing without his kin.

'Fili...' He whispered, images of his broken face in the pantry floating into his mind...the way he'd looked at him, at his oldest nephew. He closed his eyes as he turned, before running up the stairs to the door. 'Kili-' he panted as he crashed it open, before his eyes darted left and right as if he could spot them already. He remembered- oh Mahal, he _struck_ him. He pushed the thought from his mind as it painfully tore through him- 'Fili' Kili!' He yelled instead as he pounded up the stairs.

He turned back towards the gold rooms as he heard the distant noise of voices... He peered down and saw a group carrying torches. His company. That meant they were going to find his nephews.

'I'm coming,' he promised, before making his way back down, to follow his company as they made their way down to the dark caverns below...

* * *

><p>'Fee?' Kili whimpered, feeling himself shake as the shadow got closer. Fili moaned from pain to his ribs where Bolg had thrown him earlier; he curled into himself, but managed to grab onto his brother's shaking ankle- he squeezed it, ignoring the pain flourishing in his bound wrists as he tried his best to comfort him. 'Its going to be alright...' He muttered, eyes fixed on the huge figure as it got closer.<p>

Bolg continued his low chuckling, before he stepped into the shadows as well- seconds later the older dwarf heard the sounds of a blade being sharpened again. Fili gulped, trying not to let his fear permeate him.

The cackling of the Orcs that had accompanied this new figure were abruptly silenced by a sharp growl and a lifted fist- the room grew silent once more, save for the crackling of the candles on the walls and Kili's desperate breaths and whimpers of pain.

'Sons of Durin.' Azog began, voice filled with hate as he stepped into the light- Fili felt his brother tense from the way his leg muscles contracted beneath his palm.

'Heirs under the mountain.' He spat, before a laugh filled the cavern.

'Royal highnesses!' He cried, and the other orcs began to chatter too- he growled at them again and they fell silent once more. He walked across to them, to stare each of them in their eyes.

'How far the mighty fall.' He whispered as he stepped back.

Kili cursed his shaking hands; the chains were making a noise, but he couldn't make them _stop_.

'Fear,' Azog growled, turning now to his son with a smile- Bolg had returned from the shadows, a blade in hand, 'can you smell it?'

'They're rancid with it!' Bolg returned with an equally broad smile, 'riddled with it!'

'But where is Oakensheild- where is the one I asked for!?' Azog growled, suddenly turning on his son- Bolg grunted in pain as Azog struck him around the face. No one made a sound as he heaved in a breath, blood trickling from a cut to his face.

Fili looked on, wide eyed, as Bolg stood upright again, eyes anywhere but his Father. 'Next time I will take an eye!' Azog promised, voice dark as the night itself. 'Do not forget who it was that did this-' he spat, before taking a hold of a section of metal on his son's shoulder and twisting roughly- the scream it elicited from Bolg made Kili squeeze his eyes shut.

Fili watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Azog pulled his son away from him by the shoulder- Bolg sank to the floor at his feet, before rising to his feet again, black blood running down his forearm. 'I wanted Oakenshield...but his kin will have to do...' Azog growled, staring his son out as Bolg stepped closer, nodding his agreement.

The two of them turned to the brothers- Azog barked out a laugh as he stepped closer to Kili. 'What contraption is this?' He grinned evilly, before taking hold of Kili's head and pushing down- Fili bucked forwards and backwards as Kili choked out a cry of pain. 'Leave him you beast!' He screamed from his feet- he groaned as the air left him as Bolg kicked him in the side.

Another scream sounded from above- 'I mean it!' Fili yelled, bringing his legs back and kicking Azog in the shins.

He withheld a cry as Bolg took hold of his tunic and wrenched him upright- the Orc pushed his face into his, shouting Orcish insults before bodily throwing him back to the ground, away from Kili- he moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as all breath left him once more.

Azog let go of Kili's head- Kili fought to keep it upright as he felt the strength leaving him. He looked at the Orc, but as he was about to speak the Orc left him, and walked to something he could barely see out of the corner of his eye- 'Fiyee!' He managed to cry out, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

'Kili...' Fili moaned, blinking hard as his head span- he groaned again as he was again pulled roughly upwards. His feet left the ground as Azog held him by the back of his tunic, his fingers digging into his neck and back.

'Behold- the heir of Durin's line!' He called to Orcs who had so far stood idly to the side. They started to laugh, looking up at Fili with yellow eyes wreathed in a mixture of anger and malice.

'We-' his voice stopped mid sentence as a battle cry filled the room- Dwalin had come running into the room, axe first, followed by the others.

Azog stepped backwards with an evil grin as Bolg ran into the fray, blade raised- the orcs that had gathered soon had their weapons out too, and soon the air was filled with the clashes of iron and the shrieks of the dying as the company battled.

'And you!' Dwalin yelled, eyes ablaze with a maddening fury that Fili had never seen- he watched as his old friend came towards Azog, axe behind him for better arcing.

He sucked in a breath as he felt two strong arms wind their way round his neck- his eyes widened as Dwalin stopped dead; Azog had the lad in a headlock, he saw with a growl.

'Let him go you bastard!' He shouted, ignoring everything else that was happening.

'Come any closer and I will snap his neck like a twig!' Azog growled, red eyes ablaze.

The mottled screeches of the dying Orcs began to fade as they succumbed to their injuries- Balin and Nori were up against Bolg, their only aim to kill. Azog growled into the air, now squeezing Fili's neck- everyone stopped, leaving Bolg free to rejoin his father; the dwarves would do anything to stop one of their youngest member's pain.

Fili gurgled out a breath, arms weakly trying to move Azog's great arms. His legs kicked out but they barely made a dent.

'I want Thorin Oakenshield.' He growled into the hushed crowd of dwarves- bilbo had run over to Kili's side, to try and move the despicable contraption on his neck.

'Bring me Thorin Oakenshield, and I shall deliver you back your kin-' he squeezed again, constricting Fili even more; he felt his face redden and swell...he could feel his fingers numbing at their lack of oxygen.

'Let him go!' Bofur shouted, fingers laced in his blade, 'then we talk!'

'I want Thorin Oakenshield!' Azog growled again.

'He's right here.' Said a voice from the doorway. 'Now let my nephew go.'

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thank you for reading, please review! X**


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin stepped into the orange lit room, eyes dark and filled with fury- 'I said,' he growled, fingers lacing on his blade handle' 'put my nephew down.' As Azog bellowed a laugh his eyes scanned the room; his heart dropped as he saw Kili. He took in a breath, both out of anger at the state he was in and frustration because he couldn't do anything yet.

Bilbo was still trying to get the device off from his neck- before he could utter a warning Bolg stepped forwards with a growl; with one arcing movement he struck the hobbit in the face, sending him flying backwards, away from a weakly struggling Kili. 'Let him go!' Thorin spat, panic rising as he looked between his two stricken nephews- Azog began to squeeze once more.

'Get your filthy hands off him!' He cried, stepping between the two of them, eyes switching between the two.

Fili wheezed out a breath, his leg movements becoming weak and sporadic. 'Thorin...' He choked out, voice hitching as his throat was constricted more. 'Get...Kili...out...' Thorin looked, aghast,as Azog sneered across at him- with a yell he launched himself forwards, blade raised.

Azog seemed to expect this because he lifted Fili further out of the way, before growling in Orcish to his son- Bolg seized Kili by the scruff of the neck with one hand, before taking up two chains at a time and ripping them from the wall. After his bonds were loosened too, he picked Kili up, his feet leaving the ground as well- Kili clawed at his neck, the pain evident in his eyes.

'Take one more step and he dies, scum!' Bolg growled- the orcs pulled the dwarves in front of them like shields, leaving Thorin and the rest of the company slowly moving backwards, eyes only on Fili and Kili.

'Put him down, you'll kill him!' Bilbo shouted, wiping blood from a cut to his cheek as he looked up at Kili. The youngest was now fluttering in and out of consciousness as the fork dug both into his chin and his sternum at the same time.

'Cut that blasted thing off him, then we'll do what you ask!' Bofur called, desperate to stop the pain.

Bolg looked across at his father- Azog tossed his head in a nod, before stepping forwards, Fili still struggling weakly in his grasp.

Thorin eyed him warily as Bolg took up a knife from the ground and, with a grunt, cut the leather strap holding the fork. Kili heaved out a ragged breath, fingers clutching at his now bloodied throat.

'Put them down!' Thorin roared, in the middle of the two orcs who held his nephews like shields.

'Put your blade down, scum!' Azog sneered, stepping closer with Fili in his grasp. 'Or I snap his neck.' The threat was accompanied by a strangled yelp from his nephew- he hesitated, now unsure of how to proceed.

'Here stands the line of Durin!' Azog spat, looking to the rest of the dwarves as well as Thorin- stony, pale faces looked back. No one dared to move- they didn't know what to do.

'Thorin?' Balin growled from behind their leader. 'What now?'

'Stay down...' Thorin replied, eyes only for Azog, who started speaking once more.

'A line that should have been wiped out years ago!' He continued, red eyes flaring as anger coursed through him- Thorin stepped forwards, desperate to stop further harm to Fili...he heard a cry to his other side- it was Kili, his neck encased in Bolg's large hand.

'Your fight was with me, and me alone!' He growled, hands strengthening on his blade once more. 'Let them go and you can have what you want!'

'Thorin no!' Fili cried, trying to shake his head as he looked with wide eyes across to his uncle. 'Don't...let him win!' He managed to get out as Azog squeezed him into a strangled silence once more.

'I mean it!' Thorin spat, trying to quell his panic as the very breath was choked out of his kin. 'Let them go and I will put my blade down- only then!'

Azog spat out a laugh again; the sound filled the caverns with noise, and every dwarf's hearts with anger and disgust. 'The line of Durin will end today!' He promised, voice turning strong as he looked across to his son. 'Beginning with your kin!'

'No!' Thorin cried, before he threw down his blade. It clattered to the stone ground, the noise reverberating around the room. Silence followed for a few seconds as everyone began to comprehend what he had done.

Azog was the first to speak- 'Is the great, mighty Thorin Oakensheild...surrendering?' He sneered, eyes flashing.

'Let my nephews go.' Thorin's voice was now dark, dangerous.

'Weakness...from a dwarf?' The orc's voice was high in incredulity, before a grin formed on his face. 'Has Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thror, Son of Thrain lost his courage?'

'You have me now, you don't need them anymore. I give myself to you- now let them go!'

'Thorin no!' Kili cried out, groaning with exertion as he struggled in Bolg's grasp. 'You can't do this!'

'I cannot see you come to harm!' Thorin answered, eyes flicking to his nephew. 'Surely you can understand?'

'Why are you giving up?' Kili's eyes flashed in anger. 'You can't let him win!'

'Kili...' Fili garbled out across from him, quiet but firm. 'He knows...what he's doing-'

'I won't let him do it!' Kili growled out, anger settling in his chest- with one movement he brought his legs out and slammed them into Bolg's shins- the Orc growled in anger, relinquishing a little of his grip around Kili's neck. Kili followed it up by using his elbow to smash into his great chest.

Bolg's reflex was to rise his arms to his chest, leaving Kili to deliver the final blow- he bit down hard on his forearm, enough to draw warm blood into his mouth, before giving a small cry as he fell to the ground.

He yelped in pain as Bolg kicked him across to the ground- but that was all the distraction everyone needed.

Thorin pulled a second blade that he had tucked under his jerkin- his plan would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for Kili's outburst, but now he was glad he did.

As he pulled the blade into his arms Azog growled in anger, pulling Fili closer and squeezing harder- Thorin charged up, eyes ablaze with fury. Fili choked out a breath, face now turning a horrifying tinge of blue. 'Its over, Orc!' He shouted, the blade across his shoulder to deliver a hard blow.

Everyone else was focussing on Bolg- Kili was out cold on the floor by the darkened wall, a bruise forming on his face where the orc's foot had connected. Bilbo rushed to him once more as the dwarves advanced on Bolg, eyes flashing, weapons raised.

'End of the line, pal.' Bofur spat darkly, axe firmly in his hands. Bolg looked at the group of dwarves, and each of them saw the confidence drain from him- seconds later however, and it was back; with a growl he turned and headed to the table, picking up the first blade he could find.

Thorin paid the others no heed- he only had eyes for Azog. Fili was now hanging limply in his arms, eyes fluttering open and closed...he knew he didn't have long before he lost him.

'You've lost!' He spat, before giving a battle roar and rushing towards him- hoping he was right about the brute. His instincts were true; instead of continuing to use Fili as shield he made to drop him.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for Azog to throw his nephew at him, causing him to raise his blade with a cry of alarm and brace himself- he buckled as a Fili collided with him, sending them both to the floor.

He pushed him off, desperate to finish this battle here and now- only to find Azog making for the door. 'Coward!' He yelled, hardly believing it. Azog paid him no mind and bolted, leaving Thorin in his wake, speechless.

He turned as a strangled cry met his eyes, abruptly cutting off mid-scream. A splattering sound of blood accompanied it, as did a victorious shout from Dwalin.

He looked round to see Bolg lying on the floor, neck opened as blood spread like a halo around his head. 'Menknurlan!' Dwalin growled, spitting on the ground next to the corpse.

Thorin closed his eyes in relief, before fumbling forwards to see to Fili, who was lying on his side, motionless.

'Fili..' He whispered, despair filling him as he turned him towards him and saw his still face.

'No...' He choked out, eyes filling with tears, 'not you...'

'Out of the way-' Balin muttered, blood peppered on his face; he smiled gently at Thorin as he sat back, face pale. He knelt down, pressing a finger to Fili's neck. 'A pulse.' He confirmed with a small sigh of relief. 'Weak, but steady- we need to get back to the living quarters; I have no medical aids here.'

'How long will he last without it?' Thorin asked, before looking across for Kili- he was still unconscious despite Bilbo's attempts at revival.

'Not long- we must hurry.' Balin said, face pinched in worry.

'Look after Kili- I will carry Fili up.' Thorin nodded, before standing and readying himself.

'I'll carry the lad up.' He heard Dwalin mutter, crossing to Kili- he picked him up before settling him across his shoulders. The two of them nodded to each other as Thorin did the same to Fili.

'Hold on...' He whispered into his nephew's sweaty and bloodstained hair as he walked out of the room. 'Just a few more moments...' He added, as they began the long and arduous ascent back up the caverns, to safety at last...

* * *

><p><strong>So, they've finally been rescued- but are they out of danger yet? Find out in the next chapter! <strong>

**The next chapter will be the last, however.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kili fluttered in and out of consciousness, before finally coming to blinking back light and finding his head bouncing up and down on a leather coat. He winced, face creasing as pain ripped through his head; he felt crusted blood mix with warm liquid as his wound hit the shoulder of whoever was carrying him.

'Its alright lad...' He heard a deep rumble from beneath him. Dwalin. He relaxed at the tone, before his chin hit his shoulder and he tried - and failed- to bite back a moan of pain.

'Nearly there...there's so many bloody steps...' Dwalin grumbled, hitching him further on his shoulders, for the moment having to ignore his weak protests.

'Fili...' He groaned, the very movement making his chest hurt.

'He's hurt bad, but he's with Thorin...nearly there...' Dwalin repeated, breathing hard as he ran up the steeps stairs.

Kili felt his eyes shut again, coupled with a deep want to just _sleep_. He wanted to hide away for years- everything hurt.

'Come on lad, stay with me!' He heard Dwalin cajole, moving his shoulder a little, but it still didn't stop him from succumbing and closing his eyes, falling back into the abyss once more...

* * *

><p>He came to again on the floor, in the great stone hall where Balin kept most of his medical supplies. He moaned, before realising he was quite alone, apart from- 'its alright.' Bilbo said, a hand on his shoulder. 'They're with Fili.'<p>

As Kili tried to process the words he heard his uncle talking from the other side of the room- his head hurt whenever he moved, but he tried to crawl to it, to see what was happening with his brother-

'Come on, Fili...' Thorin muttered,carding a hand through his nephew's hair as Balin knelt next to him. The trek up to the top caverns had been the longest few minutes he had ever endures- Fili seemed to get more and more of a dead weight as he climbed, but every time moved his shoulders he'd elicit a moan or a haggard breath from his nephew, which- although it broke his heart to hear- he took as a somewhat good sign.

As soon as they'd reached the top he'd followed Balin into the room, before carefully laying down his nephew and stepping back to let his old friend go to work.

The skin on his neck popped with blue- red bruises where the fork had dug in, and coupled with the large swathes of black bruising where Azog had squeezed, Thorin marvelled at how he could be breathing at all.

'His pulse is still very weak...' Balin muttered from next to Fili- he looked up at Thorin with worried eyes.

'Can you do anything?'

'I'm afraid it's a waiting game,' Balin muttered, pushing Fili's head upward a little to let more air in, 'he's breathing, but it's shallow.'

'There must be something to try?' Thorin asked, panic bubbling in every nerve.

He turned to Kili, who was peering anxiously around from the floor, a bloody wound flourishing on his own head.

'Kili...' He muttered, crossing to him as Balin continued to try and coax more air into Fili.

'He alright?' Kili asked, voice cracking through dryness and pain that came from the wounds on his chin and sternum.

'Balin is doing all he can- I need you to lay down so I can see your head.'

Kili looked at him, the thought of deviance crossing his mind- to insist to see Fili- but a throbbing pain in his head made him bring his head back to the floor. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain flew through him.

'Where you...going to give up?' He whispered as Thorin carefully used his fingers to probe the wound. Thorin thought of calling Balin over, but he knew he was busy.

'I need hot water and a cloth.' He told Bilbo, who was sitting next to Kili like a sort of protecter. 'Please?' He added as Bilbo looked at him warily. The Hobbit nodded, leaving nephew and uncle alone.

'Kili...I would _never _have surrendered.' He told him, giving him a small smile. 'I had a plan.'

Kili regarded him with wariness as well, trying to work out what to say. 'I didn't know whether you were...as you were before...with the sickness and everything.' He started to say, eyes widening with surprise as Thorin paled.

'I...I made a terrible mistake,Kili.' He began, voice barely more than a whisper. He bowed his head, shaking it slightly. 'What I was...what I became...' He said tersely, his hands shaking as he remembered all that had happened. 'I was wrong. It was wrong.' He looked across at Kili, who was smiling sadly up at him, face ash white amid the blood. 'I'm sorry.'

Kili was about to reply but no sooner had he opened his mouth, Bilbo was back, carefully carrying the hot water.

'There's more with Balin...he's cleaning Fili up now.'

'How is he?' Kili asked, wincing again as he tried to sit up. Thorin gently took his shoulders and moved him into a sitting position with his back up against a wall. 'He's going to be alright.' He told him, putting the cloth in and squeezing out the excess before facing his nephew.

'His neck needs to heal a great deal.' He added, before carefully dabbing the cloth onto Kili's head.

The three of them sat in silence; Thorin was occupied with cleaning Kili's wound, Kili was busy trying to peer around Balin's shoulder to see what was happening with Fili, and Bilbo was wrestling with intense guilt as he watched the scene around him. The Arkenstone was still in his pocket, and as he looked over at what his actions by concealing it had caused, it seemed to get heavier and heavier in his jacket than ever before.

He massaged his own head from where Bolg had struck him- it was less than he deserved really, he mused. Everything could have been so much worse.

'I was blinded by greed..' He heard Thorin continue, his voice low with sorrow as he squeezed out bloody water into the bowl.

Kili nodded slowly, hissing in pain as the water seeped into his wounds. 'Thought we'd lost you...' He muttered, looking over to his uncle with with wide eyes, 'we really did.'

'I know...I thought I was lost too.' Thorin nodded, before pushing the bowl away. 'Its done,' he muttered, before regarding his nephew with sad eyes. 'I know I don't deserve it...I wouldn't be surprised if my actions meant you never spoke to me again- but I beg for your forgiveness, Kili.' He finished, kneeling on the ground. 'I really do.'

Kili attempted a snort, but all he got was a throbbing pain in his head- he settled for a broad, knowing smile, before weakly leaning forwards, arms out. 'You don't have to apologise for anything, amadnadad...' He muttered as Thorin met him halfway in the embrace. 'We knew it wasn't you...'

'Thank you, this means-'

'Thorin!' Balin called from the other side of the room, wild eyed and panicked. 'He's stopped breathing!'

'No...' Thorin breathed- he bolted over to his nephew, leaving Kili to weakly pull himself up, to try and reach his brother.

Fili was blue by the time Thorin reached his side... 'No! Come on, come on Fili...' Thorin cried, totally at a loss for what to do. He turned to Balin, who was also looking stricken. 'Help him! Save him!'

'I can try to beat the air into his lungs to get them working again-, he muttered, mouth open in worry.

'Try it all!' Thorin gasped out, before moving out of his friend's way once more.

'Come on, Fili...come on...' He muttered, as Balin began pounding on his chest to help air reach his lungs.

'Don't make me lose you...' He added, feeling tears spring in his eyes, 'not now...'

* * *

><p>Fili woke up, not chained up or on a cold stone floor, but in a deep, soft bed, with a goose feather pillow under his head. He looked around, recognising the rooms of his Uncle Frerin- the fire was warm and crackling, the noise comforting to him.<p>

He lay in silence for a while, listening to droplets of water from somewhere in the stone caverns drip onto the floor. As he breathed he winced, before reaching up to his neck and finding a linen bandage there, clean and warm.

He tried to make a noise but all he managed to illicit was a high pitched sort of whistle. It seemed to attract some sort of attention anyway, because before the noise had stopped echoing around the room he heard footsteps. He looked round as a small door off from the bedroom opened, and someone very familiar peered around the door, eyes creased in worry.

'Kee?' He managed, eyes closing in relief as his brother stepped into the room.

'You're awake!' Kili smiled, and as he got closer Fili could see that he too had a bandage around his neck. 'Didn't think you ever would.' He added as he sat at his side in a wooden chair and gently took his forearm. 'You gave me a real scare.' He whispered, eyes glassy.

'What happened?' Fili got out- he remembered Azog squeezing his neck until his vision blurred, but apart from that he couldn't recall a thing.

'Thorin carried you up, as Dwalin did to me...' Kili began, face turning pale again as he remembered. 'We thought you were ok, but then you stopped breathing...'

'Oh Mahal...'

'I thought you were dead...' Kili swallowed back a sob, a tear spilling out of the corner of one eye. 'You looked it, like a corpse...'

'I didn't mean to scare you...' Fili encased his brother's hand with his own and gave it a comforting squeeze. Kili chuckled nodding his head.

'Apology accepted.' He teased, before sighing. 'Uncle Thorin told me to tell him when you were awake, I better-'

'It's alright, lad, I'm here...' Thorin spoke up from the darkened doorway.

Fili looked over at him as he approached with cautious eyes- he squeezed Kili's hand again, letting him know that he was there for him.

Thorin saw the move, and although he understood it, his heart still broke. 'Fili,' he muttered, voice already choking up with emotion as he sat on the bed, looking between his two nephews. 'There is nothing I can say to make up for my despicable behaviour over the past days, nothing at all.'

Fili let him speak, and his heart broke for his uncle as Thorin looked down, sucking in a breath.

'You weren't yourself.' He said at last, giving Thorin a small smile as his uncle looked up. 'You don't have to apologise to us.' He added, but his eyes turned strong as he regarded his uncle again. 'But-' he said, looking from his brother to his uncle, 'if you ever, _ever _strike Kili again...whether he deserves it or not-' he added with a wry smile, 'I will not be so forgiving.'

Thorin nodded gravely, unable to meet his nor Kili's eyes as he was forced to remember what he had done. 'My actions were deplorable, disgusting...' He whispered, before looking at them once more. 'I will not be repeating them.'

'Thats good to hear,' Kili said, eyes alight with a smile. He looked across at Thorin, who regarded him quizzically, 'I've missed you.' He added, voice low.

'And I you-' Thorin muttered, before leaning forward and embracing his youngest nephew; he pressed their foreheads together, sinking into the embrace.

As they parted Thorin looked across to Fili, who was smiling between them. 'You still look very pale,' he said, worry creasing his chest, 'Balin said a few more days bed rest and you'll be find to start moving around again-' he leant forwards and embraced his eldest nephew, also touching their foreheads together, 'you looked out for me, even when I accused you and sent you away...' He whispered as they clasped each other's shoulders. 'I should be kneeling at your feet, begging for forgiveness. Yet you have forgiven me.' He smiled as they left the hug- Fili sank back into his pillow, neck aching.

'That is the mark of a true King Under The Mountain.' He finished, nodding at the two of them. 'Both of you show it.'

They sat in silence after that for a few seconds, each contemplating the events that had unfolded.

'I shall leave you two to rest.' Thorin finally muttered, smiling at the two of them. 'I will bring your food up so you can eat together.' He added, before getting down off the bed and heading to the door. 'I'll be up to check on you later.' He promised, before shutting the door with a snap, leaving the two brothers alone.

* * *

><p>Bilbo watched Thorin walk down the stone corridors back down from the armoury, where he was sitting with Balin as he cleaned some more weapons- the bandage around his head made his hearing a bit fuzzy, but relief flooded through him as he heard their leader's footfalls lead not to the gold room, but to the food hall.<p>

'Seems like he's back to normal.' He observed, turning to the older dwarf.

'Aye, thank Durin.' Balin nodded, before he sighed. 'We still haven't found the Arkenstone, however.'

'You think it'll still bother him, not having it?'

'Oh aye- it's what he came here to find. The sickness may have left him, but the want and desire for that stone had not diminished.' Balin warned with a grave nod. 'He'll still want to find it.'

Bilbo frowned with worry, sighing. 'If someone were to...you know, find it...' He began, watching as Balin's head snapped up to look at him. 'I just mean, if someone knew where to find it...will it make things better for him?'

Balin hesitated, thinking over his words. 'The obsession may grow again- Thrain's Goldsickness new no bounds; nothing could tempt him away from his gold. No pleading, bargaining or begging could sway his love for it. I am afraid that he may well just fall back into those ways again.'

Bilbo sat back, hopelessness falling into the pit of his stomach. 'But he could be alright?'

'He could be, laddie...why?' Balin's eyes were probing. 'Why do you ask such questions?'

Bilbo didn't answer; he smiled weakly at him, hoping his eyes didn't display his true feelings- nor his intentions. He stood up, shrugging at the quizzical gaze. 'I'm just worried about him, is all.' He said, before turning and walking from the room.

As his footsteps echoed down the stone corridors he knew what he had to do. He climbed up to the battlements, looking out across to Dale. He breathed in air still spiked with the stench of burning, and sighed deeply.

He looked back down, at the darkening corridors and caverns of Erebor. He was going to stop this madness if it was the last thing he did...

**The End.**

**After this the rest of the film happens, with Bilbo still giving the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard.**

**So, my Blades in the Dark trilogy is now completed! Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the stories and read them all in order, and to new readers who only read this one- thank you to each and every one you ^^**

**I hope you've all enjoyed it, I know I've enjoyed writing each instalment!**

**This will probably be the last big fic I write for the Hobbit fandom, now the films are over- I am rapidly becoming obsessed with the BBC series 'The Musketeers', so will probably do some longer fics based on them ^^**

**Please review one last time, you know how much I love hearing your comments!**

**Thanks again- Happyday girl xx**


End file.
